


El Amor no tiene Edad

by Sthefy



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Because I love them!, Consensual Underage Sex, Every chapter has its own moodboard, First Love, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, I love them in any way lol, M/M, Peter is his treasure you know?, Protective Tony Stark, Spanish, Starker, Starker is life, Starker is love, StarkerValentine, StarkerValentine2019, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony has a big dick, but also smut, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 13:54:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17768042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: San Valentín se acercaba y la verdad es que no sabían con exactitud quién de los dos se encontraba más nervioso. Mucha gente seguía criticando la diferencia alta de edad que se llevaban, pero su relación para ellos dos sólo les confirmaba una cosa: el amor no tiene edad.[Starker fic, celebrando el evento #StarkerValentine2019 en Tumblr y en la página de Starker Paradise]





	1. Primera Mamada

**El amor no tiene Edad**

**Sinopsis:** San Valentín se acercaba y la verdad es que no sabían con exactitud quién de los dos se encontraba más nervioso. Mucha gente seguía criticando la diferencia alta de edad que se llevaban, pero su relación para ellos dos sólo les confirmaba una cosa: el amor no tiene edad. [Starker fic, celebrando el evento #StarkerValentine2019 en Tumblr y en la página de Starker Paradise]

 **DISCLAIMER:** _Los Vengadores, Iron Man, Spider-Man_ ni ninguna otra entidad reconocida en el mundo artístico, me pertenece. Escribo para compartir mi visión y cariño que le tengo a mi OTP, y si hay alguien que disfruta leyéndome, pues entonces puedo darme más que satisfecha.

 **Notas de autora:** Me divertí mucho escribiéndolo. Y creo que es mi primera vez narrando esa particular experiencia. Espero que les guste.

 

* * *

 

 

**Cap 1 Primera mamada**

_Prompt #1: Primeras veces/Smut: Primera mamada._

Tony la tenía grande.

Bien grande.

Qué demonios, si el hombre la tenía _enorme_.

Y ahora que se ponía a meditarlo, Peter no sabía cómo es que lo aguantaba cada vez que esa gigante polla estaba dentro de él. No se lo explicaba. Aunque claro, tampoco es que haya tenido algún interés 100% científico sobre el tema.

Simplemente, sentía una sana curiosidad por la polla del señor Stark. De su… amante. Cada vez que se la veía, sus ojos se posaban automáticamente en ella.

Peter al mantener parte de su inocencia, no sabía si hacer eso era grosero o no, pero la verdad es que no podía evitarlo.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Le inquirió Tony Stark, en tono seductor. Estaban en medio de un striptease luego de una noche romántica, y Tony no perdía tiempo cuando de quitarse la ropa se tratara. Ambos estaban sin camisa, pero cuando el hombre de hierro se quitó de manera sensual todo su traje de diseñador quedando sólo en pelotas, la mente de Peter sufrió un cortocircuito.

Se estaba dando cuenta que la polla de su amante era _gruesa_. De un tamaño descomunal.

 _“No me digas que tiene el pene como el de un caballo…”_ , le dijo MJ, tan elocuente como siempre durante el almuerzo. Ante esto, Peter se había ahogado con su jugo, y Ned no sabía si reír o sermonear un poco a su amiga por el vocabulario.

Peter no le respondió su pregunta, pero desde ese día las palabras de su amiga le persiguieron. Y para quitarse un poco la curiosidad, hasta tuvo que buscar por internet como eran los penes de caballo para así poder darse una idea de ese tipo de comparaciones.

Oh, pero es que Peter para escoger sus amistades era único: el otro día mientras caminaba con Ned para su segunda clase, Peter no podía ocultar su satisfacción al decirle lo duro que su novio le había dado anoche. Porque a Peter le gustaba (y estaba acostumbrado) a que le hicieran el amor de manera dulce, sí, pero últimamente estaba descubriendo que cada vez que Tony perdía el control y se lo follaba de otra manera, aquello inexplicablemente le gustaba.

—Y oh por dios, Ned, si tan sólo vieras su polla. En serio que la tiene muy grande. Nunca había visto nada igual. —Parloteó entre susurros, mientras agitaba sus manos de manera apresurada.

Ned le miró como si le hubiese salido otra cabeza. —Viejo, sólo por curiosidad, ¿cuántas pollas en tu vida has visto?

Peter bufó molesto, mientras rolaba sus ojos, y antes de responderle de manera indignada, su conversación se vio interrumpida por alguien más:

—Vaya, vaya, así que es oficial. A Pene Parker le gustan los chorizos. —Comentó Flash carcajeándose.

En respuesta, Peter sólo pudo lanzarle una mirada fulminante. Pero qué jodida era su suerte, de todas las personas que podían escucharle, ¡justamente tenía que haber sido él!

En conjunto, ambos chicos apuraron el paso, y así evitar una posible detención si se quedaban a refutarle. No tenía caso, una vez que Flash pensaba algo, era muy difícil hacerle cambiar de parecer. Eso lo aprendieron a la fuerza con el paso de los años.

Pero antes de perder al moreno, éste exclamó a viva voz:

— ¡De seguro que te encanta el chorizo portuano, Parker! ¡Debe ser tu especialidad!

* * *

**P** eter parpadeó repetidas veces, volviendo al presente en donde se encontraba. No estaba acelerando el paso en los pasillos para perder de vista a Flash, sino que estaba en la mansión de Tony, en Malibú, y ambos estaban a punto de unir sus cuerpos.

La mirada hambrienta de Tony le recorrió desde la cabeza hasta los pies, y su mente le recordó de manera débil que Tony le había hecho una pregunta, momentos atrás.

Peter se relamió los labios antes de responder. Le observó detenidamente por un momento, y le confesó en un ronco susurro:

—No he hecho esto con nadie antes, pero… me gustaría _chupártela_.

Hubo un instante de absoluto silencio en el que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a decir nada. No se escuchaba nada más, salvo el sonido de sus corazones al unísono, latiendo apresuradamente. Tony se había quedado paralizado por la sorpresa, y Peter estaba un poco muerto por la vergüenza, de haber sido tan directo. Sin embargo, aquellas palabras las había dicho realmente en serio. Había imaginado ese momento tantas veces que debido a su timidez inicial, le había costado expresarlo en voz alta, frente a su pareja.

Pero ahora que finalmente había expresado su deseo en voz alta, la sensación y alivio que sentía ahora, era indescriptible. Y si por alguna razón el Sr. Stark se ofendiera con sus palabras, entonces… bueno, al menos se daría cuenta con esto que sin importar qué, Peter siempre le diría la verdad. Por muy bochornosa que ésta fuera.

Sin embargo, la mirada hambrienta de Stark en ningún momento flaqueó.

— ¿Y quién soy yo para negarme? —Fue todo lo que dijo Tony en respuesta, caminando hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama, estrujando su ansiosa erección, hasta un punto en el que se Peter se quedó contemplándolo desde su lugar. Era increíble, lo mucho que su cuerpo parecía reaccionar ante aquél llamado, avanzando automáticamente hacia él.

No se dio cuenta que tenía su boca llena de saliva hasta que se arrodilló frente aquella majestuosa polla, queriendo rendirle finalmente su primer tributo, luego de tanto dolor y placer repartido a partes iguales que en numerosos encuentros y asaltos sensuales, la había sentido dentro de él.

Las manos de Peter le temblaban, pero tras echar un último vistazo a su hombre, enfocó su atención en la paleta de placer en medio de sus piernas, y de manera lenta y tortuosa, abrió finalmente su boca y con su lengua, comenzó a saborearlo desde arriba hacia abajo.

 _Mmm_ , la sensación era agradable. Tenía un sabor que no había registrado antes, pero aquella piel sensible… se sentía muy, pero _muy_ bien. Peter repitió la acción, una y otra vez hasta poder sentirse más cómodo. Y no supo con exactitud en qué momento había cerrado sus ojos, y comenzó a empujarse más hacia aquél miembro.

Llegando al punto en el que Peter ya no lamía tímidamente la polla de Tony, no. Sino que ahora la estaba comenzando a _chupar_ con la mayor de las satisfacciones en sus facciones y en su ser. Su propia polla palpitaba, llegando a ser un poco agonizante debido a la falta de atención. No obstante, en estos momentos su propio placer no le importaba. Porque le estaba chupando la polla al amor de su vida, por primera vez, y realmente había esperado bastante para armarse de valor y poder hacer esto.

—Sí… Peter, _dios_ … —Al escucharle suspirar y alentarle de esa manera, Peter supo que de ahora en adelante quería repetir esa experiencia. Aunque sabía que de manera consciente estaba imitando algunos gestos que había visto en otros chicos que se parecían a él con los videos porno, aquello no le había mostrado la otra cara de la moneda: lo doloroso que sentía la mandíbula ahora, y cómo es que debía alternar su respiración para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, sin flaquear en algún momento su velocidad.

Intentó ser cuidadoso con sus dientes, rozando en lo más mínimo posible aquella piel. Lo último que Peter quería era causarle alguna clase de dolor, a menos claro, que Tony durante sus sesiones se lo permitiera.

Y cuando sin previo aviso Tony soltó un ronco gemido, terminando en su car, Peter cerró sus ojos y abrió voluntariamente sus labios, queriendo alcanzar a probar su sabor.

Estaba cansado, sí, pero la satisfacción no le dejaba, y la vergüenza ante lo sucedido tampoco le llegaba.

Lo que sí llegaba a recordar, eran las palabras vagas de Flash. Y Peter se encontraba lo bastante osado para imaginar que si lo tuviera al frente, entonces le diría de manera descarada que no le interesaba nada más aparte del “chorizo” exclusivo que Tony gustosamente le había dado para probar.

Supo que a partir de ese momento, se volvería adicto a él.

 

 

 


	2. T de Tony

**Cap 2 Mister T.**

_*Prompt 2: Regalos._

_Escogí la versión fluff: su primer poema._

* * *

 

_“¡Hola, Mister T! ¿Por qué me ignoras? ¿Será que como novio no soy tan mono? ¡Hola, Mister T! ¿Por qué critican? ¿Qué importa si la gente no es tan rica? ¡Hola, Mister T! ¡Qué guapo estás! ¿Será que algún día me verás cómo algo más?”_

 Peter Benjamin Parker dejó de leer sus palabras debido al bochorno que sentía, alzando la mirada con sus mejillas ruborizadas. Este poema lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, y casi _casi_ lo había olvidado por completo.

Hoy era 14 de febrero, y hace exactamente un año fue que decidió confesarse al hombre de sus sueños. Recordaba lo nervioso que estaba, como sus manos le temblaban y su garganta la había sentido seca. Pero se armó de valor y se lo dijo, tomando la iniciativa y sorprendiendo a ambos con sus palabras. Había tenido 16 años en aquél tiempo, pero ¿qué importaba su edad cuando lo que sentía por Tony era tan real, tan auténtico?

Su “Mister T”, como tantas veces se había referido a él en sus poemas, poco a poco comenzó a despejar todas las dudas internas que tenía, y ahora Peter hoy en día se encontraba realmente seguro (e incluso, protegido) de amarlo.

Porque ya no era admiración ni una simple atracción.

Ahora quería ser aquél con el que Tony despertara en las mañanas, y en un futuro próximo, quería formar una familia con él. Que fuera el padre de sus hijos. Y viceversa.

Peter suspiró, un poco impaciente y ansioso para que los deseos profundos en su corazón se cumplieran. Escuchó unos golpes en la puerta, y enseguida se acercó a ella, con su carta vieja entre sus manos.

—Peter, cariño, ahí está Tony en la sala. —Fue lo primero que le dijo Tía May apenas se vieron. Los ojos de Peter se ampliaron y llevó por un momento las manos a su cabeza.

— ¿Qué hace aquí, May? ¡Se suponía que nos veríamos más tarde! —Exclamó, sin saber ahora que hacer. Se suponía que dedicaría parte de este día para adelantar con los deberes de la casa, realmente la visita de Tony antes del tiempo que habían acordado le estaba cambiando sus planes. —Y tú… ¿vas a algún lado?

May sonrió de manera pícara, y pasó primero sus manos por su vestido negro de lentejuelas, que a simple vista se veía suave y nuevo.

— ¿Te gusta? Es un regalo de Tony, al parecer está tratando de ganar puntos conmigo y… vaya que lo está logrando. —Le respondió con una risa antes de cruzar la puerta para pasar completamente a su habitación. Le echó un vistazo alrededor y puso mala cara. —Peter, no estoy viendo tu habitación ordenada.

El joven abrió la boca y la cerró de golpe. Cuando terminó de organizar sus ideas, le dijo: —Pensaba hacerlo hoy, en serio, pero si me dices que Tony está en la sala, entonces…

—…entonces esconde el desorden que a simple vista se ve, rápido. —Completó May, un poco molesta. Si fuera otro día, le sermonearía bien fuerte, pero el tiempo jugaba en su contra y como hoy era un día especial, por esta ocasión se lo dejó pasar. —Y pórtate bien, ya me tengo que ir. —Peter le lanzó una mirada y ella se mordió el labio. —Happy me invitó a pasar el día con él. Le dije que sí.

Peter se quedó sorprendido desde donde estaba, tratando de asimilar la información. Vale, ya por ahí aquello se veía venir, pero no por ello dejaba de sorprenderse. No alcanzó a responderle ya que May con un gesto se despidió de él y cerró la puerta.

_Eso significa que…_

Como un rayo, Peter se dispuso a ordenar la ropa sucia que tenía pilada en el suelo, los legos que Ned le había prestado los colocó en el cajón, y las bolsas de dorito viejas que tenía, las escondió debajo de la cama. Si tuviera una escoba consigo, entonces se pondría a barrer el polvo diario que seguramente tendría en su cuarto, pero May y él tenían por costumbre dejar la escoba en la sala cada vez que terminaban de limpiar, y de tan sólo imaginar que saludaría a Tony nada más para agarrar la escoba y llevársela a su cuarto, le daba mucha pena.

Pero más pena le daba que Tony siguiera ahí esperando por él, así que con sus shorts grises y la camisa blanca con la que había dormido, tuvo que salir de la habitación para poder atender apropiadamente a su invitado.

La distancia entre ambas habitaciones no era muy grande, así que Pete rápidamente vio como Tony Stark estaba vestido, como no, con un elegante traje, pero no de color negro o azul como era usual, sino de un agradable vinotinto.

Lo que le enterneció de la escena era que a pesar que Tony, ajeno a su presencia, revisaba su teléfono con una mano, en la otra cargaba un ramo de rosas rojas muy bien decorado.

Y no sólo eso, sino que al lado de él, estaba una caja en forma de corazón, de chocolates.

Recordar que estaban a tan sólo un día de su aniversario y que de igual manera esta fecha era especial para ambos, a Peter inexplicablemente le dio ganas de llorar.

— ¿S-son para mí?

Ante aquella voz entrecortada, Tony levantó la vista y con una sonrisa, guardó su teléfono. Se levantó del mueble y acortó la distancia entre ambos.

—Claro que son para ti. ¿De quién más sino? Aunque para ti esto es… ¿demasiado? —Le preguntó, preocupado de abrumar a Peter de cualquier manera. — ¿Te gustan? La verdad es que no sabía cuál color te gustaba más, así que me fui por lo clásico.

Ante tal declaración, Peter se sintió un poco minúsculo ante esto. Lo que tenía como regalo no se llegaba a comparar nada con lo que Tony le había comprado, o al menos eso era lo que creía.

— ¿G-gustarme? …¡Tony! ¡Esto es… perfecto!

Fue todo lo que pudo exclamar, con sus manos en el aire. Tony sonrió satisfecho y dejó el ramo por un momento en el sofá, agarrando las manos de su novio y llevándolas hasta sus labios.

—Siempre odié este día tan mierda y comercial. Pero luego te conocí, y lo cambiaste por completo. —Le confesó el hombre con un susurro. Peter aprovecho la distancia para empujarse a él y juntar sus labios con un beso.

Fue una danza suave, un saludo muy cariñoso y tan íntimo, lleno de promesas. En algún momento que tuvieron Peter se zafó de su agarre para poder llevar las manos hasta su cabello, y Tony aprovechó para agarrar su cadera y llevarla hasta él.

No le tomó mucho para que Peter se tuviera que separar a la fuerza, pues su miembro ya comenzaba a dar señales de querer ser atendido.

Peter, luego de romper el beso, dirigió su mirada hacia abajo y rezar para que aquello no fuera tan evidente. Pero sus fieles shorts le traicionaban.

La mirada hambrienta que le dirigió Tony al darse cuenta de aquello, tampoco ayudada. —Puedo encargarme sin problemas, ya sabes.

—No, no, no. Es que… sin ánimo de ser grosero, Tony, pero ¿por qué estás aquí? Pensé que nos veríamos en la noche, tú mismo lo dijiste.

Tony se encogió de hombros y recogió el ramo de rosas que había sido olvidado. —Al final me zafé de mis compromisos y corrí a verte. Creí que te gustaría verme antes, pero si sientes que molesto al estar aquí… entonces me voy.

— ¡NO! ¡ESO NO ERA LO QUE QUISE DECIR! —Alzó la voz Peter, deteniéndole. Demonios, ¿por qué sus palabras siempre se malinterpretaban? Le arrancó el ramo casi a la fuerza. —Mira, me encantan, ¿ok? Eres el mejor novio del mundo, es sólo que yo… yo tenía que… y entonces tú… y luego May me dijo que estabas y…

Ante tal elocuencia, Tony no hizo otra cosa más que reír.

—Está bien, gatito. Ve a bañarte. Vas a ser oficialmente secuestrado por Tony Stark, así que ponte algo lindo, ¿sí? De preferencia, algo que resalte ese bien bonito culito que tienes.

Peter se sonrojó con fuerza y bajó su cabeza, dándole la espalda. Éste Tony… ¿cómo alguien tan perfecto podía estar con él? A veces ni él mismo se podía creer su realidad.

Caminó hasta su habitación, y con cuidado dejó las rosas en su cama. Luego buscaría un jarrón apropiado para tenerlas, pero por ahora le gustaría tener algo de tiempo a solas para sostener el ramo, y recordar este momento por siempre. No era el primer ramo que Tony le había obsequiado, pero que él cancelara sus compromisos para pasar todo el tiempo posible con él… para Peter, era muy especial.

A medida que se quitaba la ropa, sintió como algunos libros y papeles se cayeron al suelo, pero de momento no le dio importancia. Quería darse una ducha rápida y escoger un atuendo semi-formal para acompañar a Tony a donde fuera. No sabía qué planes tenía su hombre, pero supo de antemano que cualquier cosa que harían sería sumamente especial.

* * *

 

Cuando salió de la ducha, se pasó una mano por su cara y enrolló la toalla en su cintura, y cuando abrió la puerta, dos cosas le dejaron paralizados: el traje nuevo de color vinotinto que estaba en su cama, y a Tony leyendo un pedazo de papel arrugado, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

Peter quería que la tierra se hundiera por completo con él y no regresar jamás.

— ¡TONY! ¿QUÉ ESTÁS LEYENDO? —Le inquirió con el corazón en la mano. La pregunta estaba demás porque ya se daba una idea de qué era, pero…

—Ay bebé, ¿cuándo me ibas a entregar esto? —Le preguntó de vuelta, con una expresión bastante tierna en su rostro. —No sabía que escribías así, realmente tienes talento para esto.

Peter desvió la mirada, sintiéndose vulnerable por un momento.

—Justamente esa… esa era la carta que quería regalarte hoy. Como recuerdo, no sé. Es algo tonto, Tony, y quería contarte de esto, pero yo…

—Shh —el mayor se acercó a él y le posó con cuidado sus dedos en sus labios, Peter aprovechó eso para poder besarle uno. —Oye, nada de lo que hagas será tonto para mí, ¿ok? Excepto… aquellas veces en las que pareces exponerte al peligro, pero de resto ya sabes qué pienso.

—Si bueno, aprendí del mejor. —Le refutó ante lo último. Tony le dio una mirada larga y al ver que la pelea de miradas iba para largo, sólo roló sus ojos.

— ¡Sí! —Exclamó Peter triunfal, sabiéndose ganador en aquella ronda.

Tony se carcajeó. —Que sepas que mi intención original era dejarte el traje y luego regresarme a donde estaba. No sabes, pero estuve _muy_ tentado para ayudarte a frotar tu espalda. Luego vi este papel que me llamó la atención, y al ver esta “T” en mayúsculas, no pude evitar leerla.

— ¿La “T”? Bueno… sí, en aquél tiempo tenía una letra muy grande.

Tony le lanzó una mirada divertida. Luego suspiró y sacó algo de su bolsillo. —Quería esperar al menos en la cena antes de darte esto, pero… voltéate, tengo un último regalo para ti.

Peter abrió la boca para protestar.

—Tony, no. Esto es demasiado, yo… mi regalo no se compara con los tuyos. No puedo…

—Te estás ganando una buena nalgada si no dejas de hablar en este instante. Anda, voltéate. Igual te daré esa nalgada en la noche por insolente, no te preocupes.

Peter se dividió entre la rebeldía y la excitación, pero al final se dio la vuelta.

Y casi enseguida, sintió como algo ligeramente frío se posaba en su cuello. Como Tony no le había pedido que cerrara los ojos, se había dado cuenta cuando algo plateado se había posicionado alrededor de su piel. Y cuando estuvo finalmente puesto en su cuello, Peter sólo pudo llevar su mano hasta allí, tocando la parte que estaba más próxima a su pecho, sus dedos inspeccionaron aquél dije hasta llevarlo a una altura en la que sus ojos podían ver qué era… una bien formada _“T.”_

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta.

— ¿La “T” de Tony? —Sabía que era una pregunta boba, pero de igual manera se sentía con la necesidad de hacerla. Su respiración se aceleró y su corazón y pulso retumbaron hasta el punto en el que parecía confundirse con taquicardia.

Stark se veía un poco abochornado. —Bueno… no exactamente. Pero ahora que lo pones así, creo que también tendría sentido. —Al ver la mirada confundida del chico, supo que tendría que aclararse. —Peter, eres todo lo que quiero en mi vida ahora.

— ¡Soy tuyo! —Se apresuró a aclarar el joven, prendado por completo, sacándole una sonrisa apenada al hombre.

—Y yo soy tuyo por siempre, amor. Así que… aprovechando la fecha, porque era algo que igual te quería dar mañana…

No pudo terminar su oración porque Peter entre lágrimas se lanzó a sus brazos, besándolo con rapidez. Los brazos de Tony le atraparon, cada vez que esto sucedía, porque su chico era fuego puro cada vez que le decía aquellas palabras que parecían acelerar su corazón.

Se besaron con ímpetu, se besaron con pasión, con cariño, con mucho amor.

Se separaron de manera dolorosa, porque sabían que su momento para estar juntos tendría que esperar hasta la noche, pero con la certeza que tendrían todo el día de manera para poder amarse hasta el otro día siguiente si querían.

Fue un momento íntimo, cuando Tony ayudó a vestirle. Le ajustó la corbata con esmero, robándole besos de vez en cuando. Peter se sentía como en una nube, pero trataba de aterrizar cada vez que necesitaba hacerlo, porque si no nunca se irían del lugar. Y el día parecía ser muy hermoso afuera como para no aprovecharlo.

Durante el camino, Tony le diría a Peter que la “T” no sólo significaba su nombre, sino una firme promesa que estarían juntos. Tal vez incluso más allá de la eternidad.

_T._

_Together._

_Juntos hasta el final._

 

  

 

 

 

 


	3. Las cosas que amo y odio de ti

 

**7 cosas que odio y amo de ti**

Al ver las últimas fotos que había subido su novio, en Instagram, Peter Parker, de diecisiete años, apretó la mandíbula.

Estaba enojado.

Muy, _muy_ enojado.

Y al mismo tiempo, estaba dolido.

Se sentía hasta miserable, mientras recordaba la última pelea que había tenido con Tony, hace unas pocas horas.

¿Por qué Tony cada vez que estaba con sus amigos, se tenía que comportar como el propio imbécil?

No lo entendía. Y es que tenían más de un año ya de relación, pero a veces creía que su novio “olvidaba” que ya no estaba disponible para otra gente, o que al menos ya no debería estarlo. Sí, porque a pesar de ser joven, Peter no era un niño que desconocía sobre la fama de Tony Stark como playboy, misma fama y costumbres que ahora parecían no quitárselas nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, que era su novio. Así lo creía, porque no era la primera vez que Tony caía por alguien más, (de su ex, para ser precisos), y cada vez que pensaba más en el asunto, su corazón le dolía.

Sentía como sus lágrimas se escurrían por todo su rostro debido a todo el coraje e impotencia, y volvió a abrazar su almohada con fuerza.  

Recordó como Strange más de una vez le había recomendado que cuando se sintiera con ganas de gritar y maldecir a todos, se encerrara en su habitación y escribiera como terapia, dando rienda suelta a todas sus emociones. Cosa que a continuación, comenzó a hacer con su cabeza dándole vueltas y buscando con desesperación algunos de sus cuadernos viejos, aquellos llenos de poemas.  

Mientras se sentaba en el piso de madera, en posición indio, comenzó a plasmar cada una de sus emociones más recientes. Entre ellas, el odio.

Odio hacia Tony. Odio hacia el hombre que por más narcisista y egoísta que fuera, le hacía… No, no, no; sacudió su cabeza y dejó de recordar en las cosas lindas que Tony hacía por él. Porque se encontraba muy cabreado al descubrirle coqueteando con Pepper Potts, “sólo un poco”, según él.

 _“¡¿Puedes siquiera ser honesto por primera vez en tu vida?!”_ , le había gritado Peter, entre lágrimas y sacudiendo sus brazos. _“¡Es casi la misma maldita cosa! ¡Dices que me quieres, dices que me amas, pero TE GUSTA ELLA!”_

 _“Peter…”_ , había intentado calmarle. Estaban en medio de una fiesta en la Torre de los Vengadores, se suponía que era algo íntimo, celebrando otro de sus triunfos por haber salvado la ciudad, pero Thor no conocía límites para celebraciones.

“¡Te odio, Tony Stark, TE ODIO!” —Le había gritado con todo el dolor de su corazón, dándole la espalda y retirándose de inmediato de la fiesta. Ya no había nada más que hacer allí.

Y Peter nunca pudo quedarse a observar la mirada desdichada del Hombre de Hierro.

*****

A Peter le daba miedo.

Le estaba dando miedo ahora, que debido a lo sucedido de la fiesta, lo suyo con Tony se haya esfumado para siempre.

No era la primera vez que habían roto. Casi por la misma causa. La primera vez que eso pasó, Tony le había mandado un mensaje de “Lo siento, ¿me perdonas?” y Peter, al ser tan ingenuo y necesitado de su amor y compañía, se lo aceptó. Y cuando hicieron el amor mientras se reconciliaban esa tarde, fue increíble.

Craso error. El haber aceptado sus disculpas por mensaje. Porque Tony siguió repitiéndolo, una y otra vez, y otra vez. Ned y MJ le lanzaban miradas incrédulas cada vez que Peter les contaba la misma historia, y el mismo desenlace: Tony parecía ir detrás de la rubia, al mismo tiempo que estaba en una relación con él, y cuando la relación está a punto de terminarse, le manda su mensajito de disculpas y asunto arreglado.

Pues no, se prometió Peter con sed de venganza. Esta vez no sería así. Si tan sólo llegaba a ver un mísero mensaje de Tony con el tema de las disculpas, lo borraría sin ninguna contemplación.  

No iba a regresar con él, no esta vez. Necesitaba que primero Tony recapacitara en lo que hizo, y que se sincerara con él mismo. ¿Con quién quería estar? ¿A quién quería hacerle feliz?

Y mientras seguía escribiendo, desahogándose en su cuaderno de esperanzas y sueños rotos, no podía evitar recordar las cosas que amaba de Tony también. Porque desde que se conocieron, su relación con él había ido evolucionando con el paso del tiempo. Volviéndose sólida, estable incluso. Tony era un excelente partido, como novio era muy atento y Peter estaba claro que quería unirse con él en matrimonio, alguna vez.

Pero sentía que a lo mejor, uno de los dos no estaba listo para continuar. Para dar el siguiente paso. ¿Romperían de nuevo?

Un sollozo escapó de su garganta y antes de que pudiera seguir llorando, su teléfono sonó.

Era un mensaje.

 _“Ábreme”_ , decía solamente.

Peter se debatió entre mandarlo al diablo o no, pero al final su corazón fue débil. Cuando se trataba de Tony, la mayoría de las veces era débil y eso era algo que sabía, debía corregir tarde o temprano.

No quería volver a pasar por una desilusión amorosa.

 

Cuando le abrió la puerta, lo primero que Peter vio fue un oso de felpa gigante. Con un corazón en el medio, decía en letras grandes: _“¡TE AMO, PERDÓNAME!”_

Y cuando se encontró con esos ojos profundos de Tony, sintió un nudo en la garganta.

—Soy un grandísimo idiota, Pete. Lo que viste en la fiesta, yo… cuando veo a Pepper, es como ver mi yo de hace cinco años. Pero te juro, no tengo nada con ella. Es mi socia, y una de mis mejores amigas. Que por cierto, te pide disculpas por lo sucedido y que si no la odias mucho, le gustaría que le mandaras el número de tu amiga morena, la que no sonríe mucho.

Eso evidentemente, descolocó por completo a Peter.

— ¿A quién, MJ? —Inquirió extrañado ante el rumbo de acontecimientos.

Tony ayudó a Peter a colocar el oso gigante en su cuarto, y asintió.

—No diré detalles, pero si es lo que estoy pensando entonces me divertiré como no tienes idea de fastidiarla. —Tony sonrió de manera pícara, a lo que Peter no pudo evitar corresponder de tan sólo imaginarse el futuro rumbo de acontecimientos.

Pero antes que su mente siguiera viajando, Peter se cruzó de brazos, decidido.

—Estaba pensando, y la verdad no estoy molesto sólo con lo de Pepper. —Tony estuvo a punto de responder, pero se le adelantó. —Estoy molesto específicamente por siete cosas y actitudes tuyas, que me gustaría pudieras analizar en tu tiempo libre, o cuando puedas. Pero urgente.

Luego de eso, Peter se sentó en la cama junto con su cuaderno viejo de poemas, invitando a Tony para que se sentara junto a él.

Y de esa manera, Peter le abrió nuevamente su corazón ese día. Permitiendo que la persona más importante de su vida supiera exactamente las cosas que le entristecían y que le hacían daño, las cosas negativas que le gustaría escuchar.

Tony le escuchó paciente y trató en lo posible de colaborar, sintiéndose como un ciego que ve por primera vez, puesto que desconocía que aquellas cosas que Peter hasta se había tomado la molestia de enumerar en una lista, realmente le afectaran, poniendo incluso en peligro la relación más bonita y sana que ha tenido, tal vez por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Abrazó a su chico mientras lloraba, estrechándolo con fuerza entre su cuerpo.

—Y lo que más odio de ti es, Tony Stark, es que a pesar de todas las cosas horribles que haces…  siempre sonríes, o haces algo que resalta las virtudes del hombre detrás de la armadura, del hombre del quién me enamoré y al único que reconozco cada vez que estamos compartiendo un momento así, único y especial, entre nosotros. Tony, odio que me hagas quererte tanto. Odio que me hagas _amarte_ tanto, así como nunca en mi corta vida había sabido que podía llegar a amar a alguien.

Tony se quedó atónito ante sus palabras y con cierta tristeza, le acarició la mejilla.

Ambos levantaron su mirada, perdiéndose en sus ojos. Transmitiendo sus emociones en una charla silenciosa de miradas que parecía no terminar pronto.

 

_~Fin~_


End file.
